


Forever in my life...

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future scene, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Just realized that I'm awful at tagging, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day one of the Malec week.Alec started having thoughts. Thoughts about the fact that he was completely in love with Magnus Bane and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.





	Forever in my life...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 plot: Future Scene.
> 
> Hi! Well, this is not the first time I write, and this is not the first Malec fic I've post; but this is the first time posting something here. I really wanted to make part of the Malec week this year, so this is my grain of sand XD. Hope you enjoy it. English is not my native language, so, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Also I know that this already happened in the books, but it wasn’t in this way and I haven’t read that part yet and in the TV show it hasn’t; so for me it’s a future scene.

Alec was nervous… And that was a big understatement. He was completely lost; he was sweating, and his breathing was ragged. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and his hands were shaking.

Two weeks ago, Alec started having thoughts. Thoughts about the fact that he was completely in love with Magnus Bane and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But as it was usual in Alec, he started overthinking everything; from the fact that maybe marriage had a different meaning for the warlock, to the idea that Magnus might say no.

He spent a whole week with nothing else in mind until he got to the point where he wasn’t sleeping and was doing a terrible job as a Shadowhunter, so Izzy ended up talking to him. Alec told his sister everything, and after an incredibly loud and happy scream from her, and of course, some teasing; she told him to go for it. So Alec made up his mind, took a decision and asked Izzy and Clary to help him choose the ring.

Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to give rings when proposing, but he wasn’t asking another Shadowhunter. He was proposing to a warlock and he wanted to keep the popular traditions and give Magnus something to wear. At first he thought of a necklace but his warlock already wore a silver arrowhead with a beautiful “A” imprinted on it, so Alec decided it was a better idea to go for the mundane traditions and propose with a ring.

So, now, there he was. Walking towards one of their favorite Italian restaurants to have a date with Magnus. Ring in his pocket, a goal in mind and a nervousness that was threatening to kill his one week determination.

Thanks to his and the downworlders intervention, marriage was allowed between races a couple of years ago. With Clary’s creation of a wedding rune that could be applied to downworlders, they where able to have a wedding ceremony in the Clave’s stile (if they wanted to), or where allowed to marry by any of the traditions: the flowery and symbolic marriages of the Seelies, or the blood-oath marriages of the vampires; or any of them. So, Alec had nothing to worry about in the matter of the ceremony. They had discuss marriage before, and Magnus had said he would love a Shadowhunters wedding, with the golden clothes and the sacred runes.

He took a deep breath cutting his train of thought when the got to the restaurant. Thanks to Isabelle’s intervention, he was wearing his best black pants, that hugged his legs in all the right places, and a dark blue button shirt that brought out his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was messy. He looked elegant but casual, it was interesting.

Finally, he decided to open the door and get in. He spotted his boyfriend quickly and walked towards him. Magnus smiled and stood up to kiss Alec’s cheek. He looked beautiful, with his black fitted leather pants; a purple shirt with random patterns tucked inside those pants, the shirt unbuttoned till half of his strong chest; a purple lock in his hair and all the jewelry he always wore.

“Hey, darling”, he warlock said as they sat on their table. Alec blushed, _why was he blushing?_ , and stammered a “hello”.

Magnus, always fluid in socializing, manage to take Alec into a pleasant conversation. The warlock had ordered for the both of them so they waited for the food while talking about their day. When the food arrived they ate in a pleasant silence. But when they finished and where drinking their second glass or wine, Magnus spoke.

“Is everything okay, love?” He asked, making Alec dart his eyes at him.

“Uhm, ye-yeah, it is. Why?” He answered remembering his goal for tonight and feeling nervous again.

“Well, you’ve been very quiet and nervous during dinner”, Magnus answered with a concern frown. Alec smiled slightly.

“I am a quiet and nervous person, Magnus”, he said with no heat in his voice. Magnus returned the smile and slowly raised a hand to cupped Alec’s cheek.

“Well, yes, I know that, sweetheart; but you’ve been more quiet and nervous than you normally are around me.” He started caressing Alec’s cheek making him leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. “Besides, you’ve been having this thoughtful frown for a while now”, he caressed said frown softly with his thumb.

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to get this done or everything was going to be a disaster. He gather all the courage inside him, he took the glass of wine and drowned the remaining content in one gulp. Magnus shot him a surprised look moving his hand away; but Alec didn’t let him go that far because he took both of his boyfriend’s hands and softly pulled them to make Magnus stand up.

When they were both on their feet, some people gave them glances, Alec ignored them and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to prepare a speech because he wanted it to be as natural as possible; but right now he was regretting that decision as his mind went completely blank. He closed his eyes while letting the air go out of his lungs slowly; then he took another deep breath and opened them again.

“Alexander, what is it?” Magnus asked, full concern in his voice and features; concern and something more… Was that fear? No, Magnus shouldn’t be afraid, Alec wasn’t going to say anything wrong… Well, it wasn’t wrong for him, maybe Magnus was afraid of marriage, or didn’t want to marry him and… Alec shook his head cutting his mental rambling, he looked straight and Magnus’ beautiful green eyes and finally found his voice.

“Magnus”, he started. “We’ve been together for some years now… We’ve managed to win a lot of battles, not- not only demon battles but battles of our own. We’ve got through my insecurities, my inexperience, discrimination, your terrible habit of keeping things to yourself…” Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, Alec slapped himself internally. This wasn’t working, he blushed again.

“What- what I’m trying to say is that we’ve overcome a lot of things… Together”, Alec smiled, that’s it, just tell him your feelings, he practically heard Izzy saying. “And I just want you to know that it’s been the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Magnus’ expression changed into a shy smile and a fond look. Alec was improving. “And that I want to overcome more things with you”. Alec took a another breath and knelt down. In that moment Magnus’ eyes widened while Alec let go of one of his hands and took the red velvet box out of his pocket while more looks turned to the couple in the restaurant.

“Magnus, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most beautiful and caring man I ever met and you make my days shine with your existence.” Alec felt happy of how the nervousness was fading away and a happy anticipation was taking it’s place. “I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, I want to make you as happy as you make me because I love you, I love you with every piece of my being and I can’t live without you… So, Magnus Bane, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me, Alec Lightwood?” He let go of his boyfriend’s other hand and opened the box. Inside stood a silver ring with an arrow surrounded by flames that where like Magnus’ magic, engraved in it. In the middle of it, there were a pair of cat-like eyes made of two green stones and in the head and tail of the arrow, there where two small sapphires. 

The ring was beautiful, and Magnus was trying to see every detail while his hands covered his mouth in complete surprise and his eyes became full of tears. He looked the inside of the ring and there stood a single phrase, engraved in the silver in cursive letters, “aku cinta kamu" it read and Magnus couldn’t held the sob that escaped his lips while the tears ran down his face.

“Babe, please say something” Alec said softly watching mesmerized the warlock’s reaction. That snapped Magnus a little, making him realized that he needed to give an answer.

“In my whole existence, none of my previous lovers have ever wanted me to marry them”, he choked out making Alec frown a little, wanting to kick whoever make Magnus think he didn’t deserved to be happily married. Magnus tried to clean his tears with no success. “I’m glad I wore waterproof make up”, he said making them giggled and all the people in the restaurant that were now watching them with tender looks. Then the warlock nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed out. “Yes, of course, Alexander. I love you too and I’ll love to marry you.” The reaction was immediate. An epic grin attacked both of their faces and Alec's hands trembled as he put the ring in his fiancé’s finger. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s hips raising him up from the floor before spinning him around with a happy sound. Magnus giggled and took advantage of the fact that he was now taller than Alec and leaned in to capture his lips. They kissed with eagerness, happiness and passion, Alec tightening his grip around his boyfriend. 

All the world faded away as they continue kissing and Alec placed Magnus on the floor, being the tall one again, he hovered over him, cupping one of his cheeks with a hand and holding his hips with the other. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and softly caressed his hair while their lips twisted. It was one of the most amazing kisses they shared, so full of love and promises. When they parted, they were panting and they put their foreheads together.

“I love you”, Alec rasped out. Magnus smiled.

“And I love you, Alexander”. With that they pulled definitely away and looked around. The whole restaurant was looking at them with smiles on their faces and even some tears in their eyes, and then, they started clapping. Mundanes and a few downworlders where celebrating a same sex engagement. Magnus’ smile became wider (if that was possible) and Alec blushed while saying “he said yes” to their clapping public.

They stood there for some moments until the claps died away and they went back to their table. They both called their friends and family to tell them the news and received a congratulations dessert from the restaurant. It was one of the happiest days of their life, they both promise to dealt with the immortality issue latter, but right now, they where two people in love, and probably the happiest ones on earth…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap! Haha hope it was pleasing. If you want to read a super corny Malec being parents fic, go to my Tumblr [Malec Being Parents](http://spoonkiller03.tumblr.com/post/156824803369/malec-being-parents). And leave comments please, I love them!


End file.
